fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Noble von Felicette
Noble von Felicette (ノブル ボン フェリセット Noburu Bon Ferisetto) is a female mage of the legal guild Reminiscence and a former circus performer for Crescentia Carnival. A proficient practitioner of Spinning Magic, Noble is renowned performer across Earth Land, known for her talents varying from acro dance, to trapeze, to aerial silks dancing. Recently retired from Crescentia Carnival, Noble decided to join the Reminiscence guild to pursue the unsealing of her tome, Named Tome, Temperance. Once an orphan born to a couple of questionable status in Glaring, a town in western Fiore, Noble was raised as an outcast of society. Eventually she stumbled upon the Crescentia Carnival and was adopted by the ringleader, Leon von Felicette. As a part of her adoption she vowed to train to become a performer while working as an errand girl for the regular performers of the show. Eventually she trained hard enough to become the lead acrobat in the show, adding Spinning Magic to her routine to become an even more impressive performer. The feats she managed were so dangerous and beautiful that people referred to her as Nine Lives Noble '(九生 貴族 ''Kyuushuu Kizoku), the cat who could survive anything with another life, the cat that always landed on her feet. As a member of the circus Noble grew a large fan base and participated in a variety of magazine shoots with a notable presence across Ishgar. In the course of travelling with the circus in her early twenties people had drawn a connection between the Crescentia Carnival and disappearing magical artifacts. One day after gathering groceries for the troupe Noble returned to find the entirety of the troupe gone, all that was left was the '''Named Tome, Temperance '''addressed to Noble from her father. Unable to contact authorities and without the knowledge to publish a job for legal guilds Noble decided she would join a guild for herself to discover the true nature of the book, and hopefully the location of her troupe. Appearance A young woman with a seemingly intimidating aura, to many Noble commands a presence in any room she enters. With her sharp, feline features, and the way her face is structured, it seems almost like she is glaring at the people she meets. Her above average height paired with her high heeled shoes make her appear to be taller than even most male mages. Her face features a lot of sharp and angular shapes, particularly in her eyes, jaw and nose. Her eyes are of an almond shape, with down turned eyelids and long natural eyelashes. As her eyesight isn't perfect she typically wears frameless glasses which improve her vision to 20/20. Her eyes are a peach color, almost perfectly matching the shade of strawberry blonde in her hair. Her hair is quite long and Noble is not one to cut it, and so it reaches down to her lower back with long bangs. She typically styles her hair down, with her hair out of her eyes, fringe intersecting at the bridge of her nose. Behind her bangs she styles two sections of hair to particularly look like cat ears, and it is styled so almost nothing can take the ears out of their position on the top of her head. Her body is slim and athletically built, after years of acrobatics training. As she continues to use her proficiency in acrobatics on a day to day basis she has trouble keeping much weight on. Her body, as a gymnastics expert, is also quite flexible, making it easy for Noble to dish out high kicks or drop into a full split. Her figure is quite voluptuous, with a slimmer waist and a larger bust and set of hips, giving her an hourglass shape. Noble has a lot of confidence in her body, and often wears stage costumes that reveal a lot of skin and are tight to her shape. That being said, Noble's wardrobe primarily consists of old costumes she's well known for wearing. Her hand tailored costumes are typically catsuits with cutouts revealing areas like her chest and legs, typically maintaining a lot of cat imagery to mesh well with the concepts of her stage name. Many of her costumes feature accessories in the shape of cats, usually on the knees or her neck, with a tail attached to the back of her costume. Sticking to this concept she often styles her hair in a way that makes it look like there are cat ears coming out from just behind her bangs. Her complexion is quite pale, and typically free of marks. As a performer she didn't have to deal with suffering many cuts, however she did suffer the occasional fracture or break, and many bruises. As she is more experienced and has stopped learning tricks to develop a routine her body is also free of bruises. Now that she is a mage, and she focuses on hand-to-hand combat one would presume she suffers a variety of injuries, but the majority of her injuries are sustained on her arms as her legs are protected typically by greaves of a lightweight and protective metal, but her arms are totally exposed. As she's only been a mage for a short while the scars on her arms aren't too abundant but they're present. Her nautilus-shaped guild mark is located on her upper back, and is a royal blue shade, being one of her most noticeable features when exposed. Her typical day-to-day outfit is quite outlandish, but not uncommon among mages. It was her signature costume as a circus performer, and it just happened to continue with her into her work as a mage. She wears a sapphire bodysuit that glimmers and shines on her curves when she moves. The bodysuit is patterned with teal swirls along her abdomen, and a variety of laced cutouts, along her hips and thighs and a plunging cut from her neck to her hips, one along her upper back as well. Her bodysuit is lined with a dark fur on her wrists and around her neck, a different color than the peach tail hanging from her lower back. On her neck and knees she has silver stylized cat embellishments, those on her knees being connected to black greaves. Her leg armor is a part of her heeled boots, a matching silver making up the heels and cat faces. To complete her outfit she wears a white and yellow belt around her hips, which she occasionally hangs her tome from. Personality and Traits Much like her name states, Noble has a very intimidating and regal air about her. At first glance people see her as someone with a haughty attitude, and have trouble approaching her. This attitude is something that she has carried with her from her time as a circus performer, as many of her fans even regarded her as being somewhat scary and difficult to approach. Noble doesn't mind this perception of her, and when confronted about it she laughs it off, finding it quite funny that people could consider difficult to talk to. Upon becoming closer friends with Noble, many people would agree that this perception of her is funny, as she's actually a very easygoing person. Due to this perception of her Noble is typically quiet in a variety of social situations, but when approached is a very welcoming and kind person. In typical conversation Noble holds perfect posture and focuses her gaze totally on the person she is talking to. She speaks with a particular amount of intellect and prides herself on being able to maintain intriguing conversation on a variety of topics, be it her history as a circus performer or the possibilities and limits of magic, or where she sees herself in ten years. Despite her quietness Noble enjoys talking, and thrives when talking to people who are engaged in what she has to say. Her ideal life is living with people she considers family, and being able to talk as openly with them as she would've with her real family. With that being said, being in the Guild Hall puts Noble right in her element, and she becomes talkative, listening to whatever stories her Guild mates have to mention about their recent jobs. As Noble was raised without parents and in the chaotic atmosphere of a travelling circus, she doesn't take well to authority. Noble has a deep rooted sense of independence, not really knowing how to depend openly on others. As a child Noble became used to working for others however, and is great at following set rules when it comes to doing tasks and favors for others. This makes her an excellent mage, as she goes above and beyond in completing the jobs she decides to pursue. One immediately discernible quality of Noble that all people manage to detect after a brief conversation with her is her determined personality. Noble has been an extremely determined person from even a young age; determined to join the circus, determined to become an act, determined to become the best and now she is determined to discover the mysteries of '''Named Tome, Temperance. Her determination is unyielding, and clearly evident in her habits of doing jobs during the day, working hard in developing her fighting in the early evening, and studying the source of Temperance throughout the night. This determination drives her in whatever she does, and forces her to work even harder as a mage to accomplish what she desires. Being so grounded in her determination, however, has had a negative impact on Noble. As she is so set on achieving her goals, if people try to interfere with her goal chances are she will end up stepping over them to continue her path to success. This determination has also caused her to become somewhat selfish, thinking primarily only about what effects her and how to best help her in most situations. Immediately as she becomes aware of this thinking she tries to shift her thoughts towards what is best for the group, however it takes her more time to consider all factors than it would for others. History Opening Act Although her true origins are unknown, Noble was thought to have been born to a former political power and a prostitute, abandoned by both to live a life as an orphan in the town of Glaring, Fiore. The people there held a lot of hostility towards her, as the rumors of her birthright circulated wherever she seemed to go. This had created an extremely unwelcoming environment for her, not only the people of Glaring mistreating her but also the people that worked at the orphanage. Feeling like she didn't belong Noble held herself up in her room, exploring at night when most people would be returning to their homes. One night in particular Noble discovered an odd structure on the outskirts of town, taking up the space of a previously vacant lot. Reading the sign, Crescentia Carnival, she realized that the tent standing in town must've been a circus. From inside she heard cheering, and so to investigate she sneaked up, close to the edges of the tent, and watched for free from down below. Every night for a month she returned, in awe of the performers and the friendly dynamic that they maintained with each other and the crowd. She would watch the performances, watch as people left and watch the dynamic backstage. Noble found it all very entertaining, and she thought she could live this way, looking in on the resplendence of another's life, forever. Sadly, all things come to an end, and a visiting circus is not an exception to that rule. In the last night of July she heard the ringleader mention that particular show would be their last in Glaring. Noble was horrified, and her childish hopes were shattered in an instant. The show wasn't a new permanent installment in Glaring, it would be leaving. The one thing that made her happy, the one thing that didn't shut her out or fill her with self loathing, would be leaving. It was at that moment she galvanized herself, she wouldn't remain in Glaring any longer. With that she followed the performers after the show and found away onto the train. Stowing away with their luggage Noble hid herself behind bags with only a spot for her eyes to peer out. Sadly Noble's hiding spot was not great. As the train reached it's stop and the performers went to get off they discovered her, in awe of how a child managed to stay hidden from them for so long. The Ringleader, Leon von Felicette, addressed her directly and they had a conversation at length; about Noble's past as an orphan in Glaring, about the rumors surrounding her birth and about her spying on the circus for over a month. Leon complimented her and referred to her as "Noble the Brave" because of her coping with such a severe environment. Despite Noble's asking to join the circus, Leon was quite aware of her lack of an inherent talent. Noble however was persistent, she was determined to become a part of the circus. Leon admired her and agreed to adopt her to keep her a part of the circus, and if she was so determined to become an act that the other performers could teach her the basics of whatever she would like to learn, but in the meantime she would be acting as an errand girl. Running errands for the people of the circus was difficult at first, after all performers are very particular about what they want and how they want it. Noble would do it however, whatever they needed she would handle. After performances she would receive training, each night of the week by a different performer. With this she began learning the basics of monster taming, acrobatics, gymnastics, aerial arts, contortion, stilts, and a variety of other routines. The performers were amazed at her progress, and they were amazed at her affinity for learning to do things. What she showed the most talent for was everything involving flexibility and gymnastics. At the beginning of her teenage years, while touring the Kingdom of Stella, she was finally announced as an act worthy of joining the circus. In her first show she was recorded to be the performer to perform the most acts on their first show in the world of circus ever. That night Noble partook in gymnastic, acro dance, aerial silks, trapeze, corde lisse, contortion and monster taming. The crowd went wild for Noble, and with her immediate success the circus announced that she would become their new feature act. Performance Traveling with the Crescentia Carnival, Noble performed in even the far reaches of the continent of Ishgar, and as she did so she gained an extremely large following. Her fans referred to her as "Nine Lives Noble", the cat who always landed on her feet, surviving any fall with a life to spare. With this name she began to play up a bit of a character, adding tails and cat paws to her costumes and styling her hair to look like cat ears. Her fans ate up this new brand of hers, and she accelerated even further to stardom. The towns she began to visit were aware of who she was and she had fans seemingly everywhere she went. This stardom really wowed Noble and resulted in an extreme boost of confidence in Noble. Despite her major steps forward Noble was aware that to keep her fans interested she would have to continue her act and challenge herself to become a better performer. That caused her to realize; there was one part of her act that she didn't include that almost every other performer had. Magic. Her brainstorming almost immediately brought her to Spinning Magic, a magic she had discovered upon her journey around Ishgar. Leon agreed to her pursuing this magic and quickly put a tutor for her on retainer. She learned the basis of Spinning Magic quickly, and was able to implement it into her performances in a matter of months. This amazing feat garnered the attention for more fans to continue to join her fan club. With the appearance of advanced level Spinning Magic in her performances she was asked to do a spread in Sorcerer Magazine at the age of 18. Her issue sold out in many cities across Ishgar, and Sorcerer Magazine congratulated her publicly on her success. This issue led to spreads in a variety of other magazines, skyrocketing the success of Crescentia Carnival and the fame of the young gymnast. Her popularity also wasn't one that soon faded, she posed for a variety of magazines and became close with people in the industry for a number of years as she continued her performances at the Carnival. With their success the Carnival grew to being in high demand, and was listed as the most famous circus in the history of Ishgar. They began to extend their roots off the continent, however the series of tours was not for long and they ended up strictly touring back on Ishgar. With their success seemingly undying the members of the carnival decided to take a year long hiatus, so the people of the carnival could travel and further their own abilities at a more stable rate. In this year apart the now twenty year old Noble knew she wouldn't be spending her time with her father. Instead she spent time becoming an even more influential mage to graze magazine covers and spreads across Ishgar. She began getting invited to prestigious events and frequented areas like the Kingdom of Stella where she got her start. This didn't allow for much time to hone her abilities but it did solidify her roots as an influential member in society. Closing Curtain Upon the end of this year away Noble's skills didn't even seem to wither at all. Her performances were top notch as they always had been, and her abilities maintained the same level as they had before. Her first performance back was awe inspiring, but little did she know it would be her last. She perfected a series of tricks that involved using each of her performance abilities in one routine, and the crowd went wild for her series of calculated and elegant steps. After her performance however she couldn't find any of the other members of her troupe. With that she had to apologize to the audience and close the show early. Heading backstage she discovered that the troupe had abandoned the tent, leaving everything behind. After she finished searching for her troupe a group of soldiers addressed her, and asked if she knew the whereabouts of her troupe mates, as many of them engaged in a series of thefts not only while away from the troupe but in the time they traveled across Ishgar. These crimes were unforgivable, however due to the timeline Noble had already been ruled out as a suspect. Unable to continue the shows by herself Noble decided that the Crescentia Carnival would disband, and publicly apologized on a tour of Ishgar to political dignitaries that suffered losses due to her troupe. One night, returning to the place where she had been staying in Stella, a large and ominous looking tome had been left on the desk. Upon analyzing the inside she found most of the pages to be bare, with the exception of one note and the name of the book. With the Named Tome, Temperance was a crap of paper reading, "I hope you aren't angry with us. I'm sorry my dear." A message in her father's handwriting. Abruptly she ended her tour of the continent and solidified herself in the idea of becoming a mage to not only discover the location of her troupe but also to discover the secrets of the tome. Reprise Noble began her search back where her life started in Glaring. The people there now revered her, and viewed themselves as responsible for her success. She disagreed with them greatly but was able to discover a few clues into putting her on the right track. She would spend the next two years travelling both Ishgar and Alakitasia in hopes of discovering the whereabouts of her troupe. It was a clue leading her to Memo Isle that stumped her. After her two years of searching she realized that her locating her troupe would be impossible without the outlook of others. It was there on Memo Isle she decided she would give up her hopes of being an Independent Mage, wandering in search of her former family. Her money was running dry and her name no longer held the strength it once did. Noble then decided the best way to pursue an end to her means would be joining a Legal Guild, luckily Reminiscence being the resident guild on the island she happened to be on. With a fighting style developed in her two years as an independent mage and an old name to back her the people of the guild welcomed her with open arms. Magic Supernatural Capabilities High Magical Aptitude: Noble is a mage capable of learning magics viewed as "simpler" with ease and at an exceptional pace. Her tutor noted while teaching her Spinning Magic that she was one of the quickest to pick it up and able to advance to a intermediate level with ease. It is unknown if this aptitude continues throughout her ability to learn magic, but for the most part Noble holds a lot of knowledge in learning and developing magic. This knowledge is expressed through the role she once held as a circus member; as a feature act she often directed other acts and helped developed routines based in the use of magic and development of spells. Mass Magical Knowledge: As Noble has traveled across Ishgar and even parts of Alakitasia she has encountered all types of magic and been exposed to a vast portion of what Earth Land's mages have to offer. In learning about so many kinds of magic she has developed an internal database of source full of magics she's seen. This helps her out in jobs frequently, and often helps her in establishing for knowledge on people she meets just based on the magic they use alone. Spinning Magic Spinning Magic '(回転魔法 ''Kaiten Mahō) is a type of magic that revolves around the concepts of moving either oneself or a target in circles at varying paces and with a different amount of force. For the most part most users of this magic in a way to support physical combat, as it is an effective way to improve brute force whenever the caster uses its spinning movements. Noble has a very strong handle on this magic, and is able to control the speed and force of her spinning with ease. As an acrobat her understanding of advanced level Spinning Magic helped contribute greatly to her success and has had a similar effect on her success as a mage. For the most part Noble uses the magic to aid in her particular style of combat which relies on acrobatics, as it helps her kicks and swings deal a lot more damage than they would otherwise. The use of Spinning Magic also allows her acrobatics transcend to a superhuman level, allowing her to perform tricks in battle others could only dream of. Another difference between the way Noble uses Spinning Magic and the way other mages wield it is that most people typically only bother to use Spinning Magic horizontally, spinning themselves or targets that are standing straight up. Noble is unafraid of using this magic to spin herself or opponents vertically. Most often she's able to use this magic to perform a series of flips at an accelerated speed with much more force, a key technique to her particular form of combat. * '''Horizontal Spinning: The particular spell that Noble casts to either spin her or someone else on the horizontal plane, or in layman's terms spinning sideways. Typically she uses this spell to enhance her movements in dealing kicks or swinging Named Tome, Temperance in combat, however she is also capable of using this to confuse or punish targets, or move objects somewhat. * Vertical Spinning: This spell is similar to Horizontal Spinning in it applies to spin directionally, but opposed to Horizontal Spinning, Vertical Spinning deals with movement on the vertical plane (or spinning from up to down). As this spell is dangerous to use on other living targets Noble uses this spell primarily in moving herself, causing more force while she does an array of acrobatics. * Reversal: A spell enabling the quick change of direction in the way one is spinning. Typically this method requires a mage to stop before starting again, but in using Reversal explicitly a mage is able to change directions near immediately with the exact same amount of force. * Direction Change: Noble uses this spell to change the way she or an enemy is facing abruptly and quickly, forcing them to face a different way almost as soon as the spell is cast. Using this on enemies works well particularly in getting them to look another way while Noble sneaks by. Noble also uses this to quickly change direction to use another particular technique most frequently in midair. Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Although Noble appears slim and feminine Noble possesses an enormous amount of physical strength. It is unknown if this physical strength is directly rooted in her acrobatic training or in her body's adjustment to the use of Spinning Magic, but her strength is almost a level that could be viewed as superhuman. Although her blows while using Spinning Magic launch opponents with an extreme amount of force, even when restrained magically Noble is capable of near super human levels of strength, able to push boxes the same size as her or launch foes with ease. Extreme Durability: Through many fights and her growth as an acrobat Noble is capable of sustaining a multitude of hits before being incapacitated by foes. Her durability is proven in the amounts of time she's fallen from heights and been able to get back up and continue performing without appearing to sustain major damage. This durability is also proven in many fights in which she has been pushed to the brink by an opponent but still able to stand back up and continue fighting. Cat-like Reflexes: As her nickname "Nine Lives Noble" implies, Noble's reflexes are extremely good. As an acrobat good reflexes were necessity in her everyday life. One mistimed leap on the trapeze would result in something tragic. Her training has helped her develop great reflexes that now help her immensely in establishing good battle sense and in choreographing movements in fights as she goes. Master of Acrobatics As a member of the circus, and a feature act in all things acrobatic Noble has had to train diligently to develop a masterful understanding of a variety of acrobatic arts. In her time at the circus she learned and perfected a variety of skills including acro dancing, trapeze, gymnastics, contortion, aerial arts and stilts. In learning these she developed an extremely great sense of balance and a knowledge in using acrobatics beyond many other circus performers her age. Her flexibility and use of Spinning Magic did play somewhat a part in her success, however it also contributed to making her a far better acrobat. When Noble was famous she was extremely well known for her ability to complete extremely difficult acrobatic routines. With this came a large knowledge of tricks and acrobatic performance skills she has taken from being a performer in a circus and implemented into her everyday use as a mage. Her knowledge of acrobatics has progressed far beyond her peers and she has developed an entire fighting style revolving around her use of particular tricks to fight off enemies. Fighting Style Pivoting Acrobat Style Combat: An extremely unique form of combat, Noble developed this distinct way of fighting from her years spent as an acrobat in the Crescentia Circus. As an acrobat she developed a masterful understanding of a variety of gymnastics-based performance arts, and has decided to put that work to good use as a major part of the way she fights. Her marrying of the ideas of gymnastics and kick-based combat have proven to be deadly, and her fighting style has been sought after by many young mages, however none have been able to use this technique to the same power of Noble. To give this form of combat it's distinct power, Noble often calls upon her prowess in Spinning Magic to deal much more damage with a lot more force behind her movements. This is the aspect that adds pivot to this style of fighting's namesake. Noble's advanced abilities in Spinning Magic offer her near omnidirectional control of her body in combat, at varying speeds and with abilities to stop and restart spinning at a whim. This ability paired with her amount of force applied in Spinning Magic allows for her to deal devastating blows to an opponent. It allows for interesting combinations and particular techniques applicable to a variety of combat situations. Truly at it's core, it is the use of advanced Spinning Magic paired with Noble's reflexes and knowledge of battle that make the use of this fighting style so effective. Wielding her thick tome as a weapon there are a variety of techniques she's developed. * Assorted Abilities As she was training in the circus there are a variety of special skills she developed. Most of these skills involve dealing with audiences and coming off as a professional in performing. As a circus performer however she was trained in a variety of other performing arts, including monster taming and admittedly in being a clown. As an extension of her acrobatics career she also developed skills as a model, dealing with interviews, and developed a great sense of etiquette in professional situations with political bodies. These skills have made her a well liked public figure, and although no longer in the public eye it is a lifelong skill that has continued with her to her life as a mage. Weapons Named Tome, Temperance: A tome of unknown origin, Noble received this tome from her father after being separated by him, discovering it in her room at the Inn in the Kingdom of Stella. The cover of the tome is intricate, gold trim shaping in very interesting patterns across the front and back. The pages are black and there is a large golden buckle that keeps the book closed. Although when one hears that the book is sealed they immediately believe that it is an issue with the large buckle, however it is the inside, all the black pages are totally devoid of writing. This is what sealing truly means - all the information from the book is now gone. The book appears to be quite durable, as Noble is unafraid of using it as her weapon of choice in combat. She often uses the book to strike her foes, and it can deal enormous damage with the added effect of her proficiency in Spinning Magic. Lightweight Greaves: A set of greaves directly set into her boots made of lightweight metal, this is the only set of protective gear found on Noble's body. As she is a a mage proficient in dealing kicks via Spinning Magic, the wearing of greaves came very naturally to her. Her leg armor is so strong that it is able to sustain direct hits from weapons like blades and hammers without shattering. Although this material would be highly sought after, Noble is dead set on refusing to tell anyone what ore was sculpted into her near indestructible graves. Extras Category:Mage Category:Reminiscence Member Category:Characters